


Delivery of Hope

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Liam is in a dark place, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicide Attempt, Theo is a delivery driver for uber eats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam's been struggling with his depression for the past several months after suffering the losses of his mother and his best friends. When he finally decides to take the next step, a note from the green eyed man delivering his final meal changes his mind.





	Delivery of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> This is for Kane, who has had a rough week at work. I hope that this brightens your day a little and that things will get better for you! <3
> 
> The inspiration for the note comes from The Second O of Sorrow by Sean Thomas Dougherty.

Theo flips his phone around between his fingers, tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh as he waits for the next order to come in. It’s been a slow day for him and the orders aren’t coming in like they usually do for a Friday night. At least he isn’t trying to make a career out of this. It’s just a little extra cash in his pocket so he can do his freelance photography on the side and afford to travel a little more. It’s nothing huge but a hundred dollars a week or so really does make all the difference. His phone buzzes to life with an alert and he opens the app, smiling slightly as he considers the opportunity that’s presented itself. It’s just a two mile drive and then another seven to the house of one Liam Dunbar, according to the request. He clicks accept and drops his feet from the seat of his truck, turning his body fully into the driver’s seat. Turning the keys in the ignition, he checks his blind spot and pulls out of the parking lot onto the busy highway.

-

Liam’s exhausted by the time he gets home from work and collapses into a chair at his coffee table. He scrubs his hand over his face and slouches back, letting his keys fall freely from his other hand onto the floor. It’s over. He’s spent the last few hours cleaning out his office, giving fake smiles to the coworkers that have wished him well and best of luck with his future. He didn’t have the desire to tell them the truth about why he’d put in his two weeks notice. It didn’t matter. It was none of their business anyways. He’d meticulously labeled every box and left them in the back of his car, everything marked in a letter to get donated. It’s not as though he has friends or family for his stuff to be passed on to.

Once upon a time, things had been different. He would have called Mason when he was feeling this low. But now...the thought brings tears to his eyes and his chest feels tight. He hasn’t had a best friend in over three months. The bastard had been killed in a mugging with his boyfriend and Liam hates him for leaving him behind and so alone. It was hard enough losing his mother to breast cancer but this? He’s not sure how he’s supposed to keep going on anymore. That’s exactly why he’s given up. Some people will call him selfish, sure, but the decision isn’t theirs. Liam is tired of living and he’s ready to leave his depression behind. If this is the only way, so be it. He’s spent two weeks settling all of his affairs, squaring away his debts and making sure no one else has to suffer from his death. It’s going to be easy.

He glances around his spotless kitchen, the boxes all in the middle of the floor and stacked neatly. He’s not sure he has the energy to cook a last meal or the desire to clean up after one. In retrospect, he should have picked up something on his way home. Not that it will matter but if a criminal is allowed a last meal then dammit, so is he. Pulling his phone out, he swipes through his apps for a moment and decides to have someone deliver it. He’s never really tried this before but he’d gotten a promo code from his job and he might as well put it to use. He called and placed an order for his favorite food before sending a request for someone to pick it up, relieved when someone answered in a matter of minutes. Now all he had to do was wait.  

-

Theo whistles to himself as he collects the order, thanking the brunette at the counter before heading back out to his truck. He climbs in and opens the bag, his mouth watering at the smell of steak and potatoes. He ignores the rumbling of his stomach and opens his center console, rifling through the small slips of paper he has stored away until he finds a blank piece. He grabs his pen and a small notepad, balancing the paper on it and on top of his knee as he tries to think of what to say. For the first time in a while, he doesn’t have something that immediately comes to mind. Usually he can think of something inspirational to say but this time he’s drawing a blank. He blames it on his own hunger and decides that maybe he needs to stop for food after this last delivery.

He turns on the radio and listens as he flips through the stations but nothing catches his attention. Frowning in mild annoyance, he picks up his latest book from his passenger seat and starts to flip through it. The words ‘Why Bother’ are scrawled at the top of a page, highlighted in blue, and he pauses, skimming over the brief poem as he starts to smile. The message isn’t his usual but it can work. He sets his pen to the paper and writes in sweeping calligraphy, taking care that each letter is perfect. He might be a couple of minutes late with his delivery but somehow, this seems more important.

-

Liam sighs as he does a final sweep of his apartment, making sure everything is taken care of. There’s a tarp already on the bed in case he makes a mess but it should be easy. All he has to do is eat and swallow a handful of pills. He rubs a hand along the back of his neck and checks his phone, surprised to find that his food is apparently right outside. There’s footsteps outside of his apartment and then a sharp knock, a bag rustling faintly from the other side. He takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders, putting on a smile that probably looks as fake as it feels, and opens the door.

“Hey there. You must be Liam, right?” The guy offers him a blindingly white smile that makes his breath hitch. He’s got the most beautiful green eyes that Liam has ever seen and his hair is a little long, slight waves in it where it frames his face. “You are, aren’t you?” His gaze flicks to the number on the door to double check.

“I am. Sorry.” Liam smiles weakly and pulls out his wallet to pay him a tip with his last remaining cash. It’s three times what the bill total was but he isn’t going to have a use for it. “It’s kind of been a rough day. Thanks for the food.” He offers the money, reaching for the bag.

“I can’t take this.” The guy tells him as the money is pushed into his hand. “Your meal wasn’t any trouble to me.”

“Keep it. Seriously, I don’t need it.” Liam’s smile cracked and the other man frowns, his brow furrowed in confusion as he glances past Liam into a mostly empty apartment. “Thanks and have a nice night.” He steps back and attempts to shut the door but the other man moves forward, gently catching his sleeve to stop him.

“Hey. Whatever is going on...it will get better. Life doesn’t pour down rain on us forever.” He smiles and pockets his money, moving back beyond the doorway. “Liam Dunbar, I look forward to seeing you again.” He says over his shoulder before heading for the stairs. “Later, blue eyes.” He winks and then he’s gone, his quick steps carrying him away.

“Bye.” Liam says softly as he closes the door, frowning. Who was that guy to tell him that things would get better? He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen table, opening the bag. There’s a small slip of paper sitting on top of his meal and he lifts it up, reading over the words before the paper slips from his fingers. He’s running from the apartment before he can process it, tears streaming down his cheeks as he vaults himself down the stairs and tries to catch up with the stranger. He bursts out onto the sidewalk with a soft sob spilling from his lips, whipping his head around the parking lot as he attempts to find him. But the other man is nowhere to be found, already gone. His chest rattles as he sucks in air, swiping furiously at his eyes as everything he’s felt for the past few months crashes down around him.

He makes it back upstairs through a blur of tears, grabbing his phone and trying desperately to unlock it. But as the clock strikes the hour, his service is cut and he can do nothing but stare down at the blank screen. His app refuses to load and he wants to scream. He chucks his phone uselessly across the room and curls in on himself, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs as he clutched the fallen note to his chest.

_Why Bother?_

_Because right now, there is someone out there with a wound in the exact shape of your words. -T <3 _

-

It’s been three months and try as he might, Liam still hasn’t been able to find this guy. He knows he must seem crazy to other people but he has to find him and thank him. He doesn’t have any idea how his note has changed Liam’s life and he needs to see him again. He sighs as he thanks the delivery girl and tips her nicely before closing the door to his apartment. He’s moved in the last two months, letting his lease run out and moving to another side of town. Here, he has a better job and he’s actually making friends again. He’s happier than he can ever remember being in the last year and he owes that to the man who saved his life. He sets the bag in the fridge, joining two other untouched meals, and decides maybe he should take a walk and clear his head.

Pocketing his wallet and phone, he grabs his keys from the counter and heads outside. There’s a coffee shop just around the corner and he can probably make it before it starts to rain. The clouds have been darkening all day but there’s no sign of rain yet. Just the heavy presence of the threat over their heads. He pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt and shoved his hands into the front pocket, jogging around the corner. The skies open up when he’s three yards from the door and he’s soaked as he reaches the overhang, shivering as the door opens and cold air hits him full force. “Hey man,” a familiar voice greets, “you okay?” He jerks back, looking up into the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s ever seen.

“It’s you,” he breathes out softly. The man smiles, a little nervous, and shrugs one shoulder.

“Guess it is. Liam, right?” He asks before reaching for his arm to pull him into the shop. “You’re soaked, come on. How are you not freezing?”

“I am.” Liam laughs weakly and follows him blindly to a booth in the corner, situated beside a warm furnace. He peels off his sweatshirt with a grimace, water dripping from it onto the floor. “Shit,” he mutters as he balls up his hoodie and shoves it into the corner of his seat.

“I’ll be right back.” The guy tells him before heading back to the counter. He comes back with a blueberry muffin that’s been warmed and a hot chocolate, sliding both over to Liam. “Here. It might help.”

“Your name,” Liam says quickly, wincing at how loud he is. “Sorry. I just...you never told me your name.”

“Theo.” Smiling, he takes off his messenger bag and slides it under the table as he sits across from Liam. “Forgive me, but you look a lot happier than the last time I saw you. It’s a good look on you, blue eyes.”

“I am happier.” Liam tells him honestly. “Actually, I’ve been looking for you to tell you that.” He blushes at Theo’s startled look and holds up his hands. “Not in a creepy stalker way. I just...I needed to say thank you.” He exhales slowly and pulls out his wallet and phone, turning his phone over so Theo can see the scrap of paper wedges between the case and his device. It’s been laminated, but Theo can still see how the paper is crinkled from being handled so many times.

“You’ve kept it?” Theo asks in surprise, glancing up to find tears marring blue eyes. “Hey, no, I’m sorry. I was trying to be nice-“

“It’s not that.” Liam laughs weakly and sets his palms flat on the table. “You saved my life with that note. I was in a really, really bad place. You...you kind of delivered my last meal.” He hasn’t said the words out loud to anyone besides his therapist but it feels good. Theo sucks in a sharp breath and Liam reaches over, cautiously squeezing his hand. “I read your note and I knew I couldn’t do it. I knew that…” his voice wavers for a moment and he blinks, a few tears slipping free. “I had a best friend and I lost him. I knew that he’d be so pissed at me for throwing my life away and I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Theo gently squeezes his hand.

“It’s been six months now. Still hurts like a bitch but Mason...he’d want me to be happy. I’ve struggled with that a lot.” Liam dabs at his eyes and lets out a wet laugh. “It seems ridiculous now. Your note...it’s a quote from his favourite book. It was his birthday present to me, just before he died. He highlighted a bunch of his favourite lines for me to read and I never got the chance to finish it. But that poem...it always stood out to me. I read it a dozen times.”

“Mason?” Theo asks, his brow furrowing slightly. He pulls his hand free of Liam’s and bends down, slowly retrieving his messenger bag. He pulls out a familiar worn book and Liam’s breath hitches as he turns the first page. _Property of Mason Hewitt_ is scrawled neatly over the title and Liam lets out a soft sob. His shoulders tremble as he breaks down, staring at the book he’d donated when he’d created the plan that had started all of this. He can’t free his tongue to speak and Theo is suddenly next to him, pulling him into his arms in a hug that Liam returns with a death grip. Even now, his best friend is looking out for him. Liam hides his face against Theo’s shoulder and lets out a wet laugh as he thinks of his best friend smiling down at him one last time.


End file.
